


When A Present Falls Into Your Lap, Don't Ask

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e16-17 Reckoning, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam lurches forward, hand raised, and finger pointing at Thor. “No way, I’m gonna let you-”The white light engulfs her.“-sacrifice yourself.” Her feet connect with the wooden top of the General’s desk as he, himself, comes into sight at an unusual angle. The momentum propels her forward. Before she can contemplate her strange situation, she steps on air. “Ahh-”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	When A Present Falls Into Your Lap, Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrybouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquet/gifts).



> This fic originates from a desperate plea of our lovely @starrybouquet over on Tumblr.
> 
> Do you remember the scene when Thor beams Sam down in "Reckoning" and she ends up in Jack's office? What would happen if Sam landed on the desk and fell into Jack's lap?
> 
> Read to find out. XD

Sam lurches forward, hand raised, and finger pointing at Thor. “No way, I’m gonna let you-”

The white light engulfs her.

“-sacrifice yourself.” Her feet connect with the wooden top of the General’s desk as he, himself, comes into sight at an unusual angle. The momentum propels her forward. Before she can contemplate her strange situation, she steps on air. “Ahh-”

“Carter, wh-”

Her foot lands on Jack’s thigh and slips off whereas her body tilts to the side, and her arms flail through the air. The P90 swirls dangerously close over his head.

“-at the… uff!”

Sam’s knee connects with his abdomen. His hands fly to her waist in an attempt to catch her and accidentally slide her black tank top up an inch, while she braces herself for the impact. She drops her weapon and clutches the back of his armchair to absorb the fall. Still, she smothers his face with her tactical vest.

For a second, she doesn’t dare to move. Her frantic heartbeat drowns out all ambient noise. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She shuts her eyes as a crimson blush starts at her chest and travels up to the roots of her hair. The heat in her cheeks and in the room skyrocket. She’s sitting in the lap – or more accurately sprawls across the front - of her superior, General Jack O’Neill.

“Crmmpf.”

His muffled voice spurs her into action. As if stung by an adder, she jumps up and adds as much distance as possible between them without it becoming awkward. Her eyes refuse to meet him and take an interest in a spot on the floor. Has it always been there?

“Carter?” he asks in a bewildered, yet strained tone. “Care to explain your unique arrival?”

How does she explain such a mishap? “Thor, he… and then I’m… and… you know.” Her hand waves through the air in pointless gestures. “Sorry, sir!” That’s all she can offer.

“Are you?”

Her head jerks up, and she stares at him wide-eyed and agape.

A smirk plays around his mouth while he massages the sore spot beneath his ribcage. “Next time, tell Thor to aim better.”

“Sir?!” Her voice climbs up an octave, maybe one and a half. He can’t propose what she assumes he’s proposing, can he? That would be indecent but thrilling. Unconsciously, her teeth scrape over her bottom lip.

“Carter?” His worried intonation pulls her back into the here and now.

“Sorry again, sir.” She rubs her neck with one hand. “I’m still… well, it’s not every day that something… like… like….” _Oh, god!_

Jack takes pity on her and saves her from further humiliation. “Dismissed.”

She nods and turns to leave the office, acutely aware of two things. One, she’s never going to live that one down. Two, and most importantly, she’ll never forget the feeling of his fingers on her skin.


End file.
